grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Designated Complainer Shirley
A chronic complainer who is the town designated complainer on any issue that will usually be picked to broadcast her complaints during the news segments. Early Life Born in Newcastle to a deprived neighbourhood, she grew up always wanting more and never satisfied with anything. Even as she progressed in life and things for her became better, she was known to always complain. And with her knack for complaining she soon became famous for it and known as Designated Complainer Shirley as she always had something to complain and she could always be found on the news either on TV or radio complaining about anything going. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 16 When Judy Grimes, Ben Hilcox, Jenny Marco, Toothless, Missy Patty, Darrick Jones, Malcolm and Rochelle are stranded on a raft after Amanda Hilcox with her revealing Ben is her husband and is pregnant with his child and not her brother as she passed of, the town realise that a plea needs to be made on the news hoping that any information for their whereabouts can be determined. Emily is conducting the appeal via a special news report but Designated Complainer Shirley is there as she is for any news interview where she feels fit to give her complaints on any and every issue. She is warned by Adam Robinson to not do anything to jeopardise their safety as the 8 could be kidnapped. As Emily does the report, Designated Complainer Shirley complains about nearly all of them as Emily mentions their name as she says Judy shouldn't get employee of the month as she was rude to her once, Ben was a sicko and shameful for trying to pass Amanda as his sister, Jenny Marco was worse than the MTV girls, Toothless for not having teeth and ridiculous name, Missy Patty for not making ballet accessible to everyone, Malcolm for having a one word name and be too Christian and Rochelle for having a one word name and being assassin. The only person she didn't complain about was Darrick who when Emily realise what she was doing asked if she was going to make a comment on him, complained to Emily in how she present the news. Emily eventually fed up with Designated Complainer Shirley, ripped into her saying how infuriating she is and that she should be helping to try and get these people back with the plea. Designated Complainer Shirley said they shouldn't bother with them. Emily reminds her they have loved ones who want them back and says if Designated Complainer Shirley went missing no one would miss her as they would love the peace and quiet that had finally come into their life. In the end interview was axed and after the failure of the appeal the matter evaded many in the town's minds. Nearly all however washed back on shore in Largas alive, except for Malcolm who gave his life so the raft could continue. Volume 17 She is at the cinema to watch Planet Battles when the screen is broken. She is seen complaining loudly that the screen is not working and throwing tomatoes at it. In the end Hank Boer ends up doing an improv version of the film. She is also seen at the Town Hall meeting which is gathered to try and figure out what to do with the repairs and upgrades the town needs and the money for those to happen, complaining loud and clear along with Ms Izodel. James Dontos II who is chairing the meetings clearly does not care much for her as he longs for the time before she dominated the meetings with her complaining and loud behaviour. She along with Wilma Timber and Ms Izodel are among those who wonder what Toby Bakery the new bakery is going to be and who is running it. Not seem to realise the answer was in the signage as it was a bakery being operated by Toby the Baker. Soon it is seen that the bakery is open and after witnessing Franco Fabregas try to start a fire before Toby stops the fire. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 3 Marriageathon When Nigel Crump is fed up that not enough people are getting married, he decides to encourage more young people to get married, he proposes at a town hall meeting that anyone getting married within 21 days will get £10,000 each from him as an incentive. Designated Complainer Shirley as ever complains about such a thing as it will only promote people to get married for money.